Blackness
by Nixie
Summary: Oh, I suck at these. Basically, it's a new character, but she's been there all along...Just, ignored. The title will make sense later, I promise!


Great

Disclaimer: I own nothing.Sue me, and you'll get a few quarters (Canadian ones, so the ain't worth much), pocket lint, and a half pack of gum. That is, if it's a good day…*Trails off, mumbling about pink unicorns*Now, on with the show!

Great. Just great. Another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Here I am, standing at the train station, by myself, as usual. There's Draco Malfoy and his dad, talking to my father. They're good friends, you know. I wonder what they're saying. Looks like I'm about to find out.

"Fenix! Fenix, dear, come over here." That's my dad calling me. I walk slowly towards them, taking my time.

I suppose I should introduce myself. Fenix Edana Thylacine, at your service. I'm an almost-fifteen year old fifth year Gryffindor. My physical appearance is irrelevant, but if you're curious, I'm a petite redhead with bright green eyes, a shy smile, and long, fiery curls. However, that's not important. The outside matters not. So what am I like on the inside, you ask? Well, if hard pressed, I'd say I'm a little shy, but my heart's in the right spot. I have few friends, but no real close ones. I prefer to keep to myself, as I tend to trust little. You see, I've had a rough past. I guess I should explain.

I have no memory of my life before Hogwarts. About five years ago, when I was ten, I was found wandering the streets of Toronto, Canada, by the Thylacines, a visiting wizarding family from Britain. My first and middle names were evident by the letter necklace I was wearing, and my age apparent after a spell. The Thylacines realized my potential, and took me back to England with them. I guess the "adoption" isn't exactly legal, but it doesn't matter to me. They take good care of me. Besides, the Thylacines are a very prominent family, and I doubt very much that anyone would complain. Anyway, this is my account of my fifth year at Hogwarts…

"Yes, father?" I ask, smiling politely at the Malfoys.

"Ah, Fenix, I was just thinking that perhaps you should get on the train. We don't want you missing it again." Again? Yeah, all right, last year I slept in and missed the train. Oops. "You can walk with Draco."

"Okay, dad. Come along, Draco. Goodbye, dad. Oh, and tell mom not to worry so much. I won't get hurt trying out for Quidditch." Yep, this year I'm finally going to try out for the Quidditch team. They need a few new players this year. After all, a bunch had graduated.

"Bye, dear. Have fun."

"Farewell, father. I will see you at Christmas," said Draco, reaching down to pick up his bags. Hmm, that's interesting. I wonder where the house elves are?

"Goodbye, son. Goodbye, Fenix." Lucius said.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy," I replied, smiling. I grabbed my bags, and headed for the train, keeping a few feet in front of Draco. I wouldn't want him to be seen with a Gryffindor. It wouldn't matter if I were seen with a Slytherin, though. Nobody pays much attention to me.

I hopped on the train, and left Draco behind. As I walked through the train's corridor, I saw many familiar faces- familiar to me, anyway. They probably had no clue who I was. I found an empty seat, and sat down to read a Muggle book while I waited. It was pretty good, but their ideas about witches are horribly misinformed.

The train ride passed without event. When we finally got to Hogwarts, I was happy to see the familiar outline of the castle. The Thylacines' home is wonderful, but I love being at Hogwarts- even if I am alone.

We first ran up to our dormitories, and tossed our things at the ends of our beds. I had a new room this year. Hermione Granger was in it, too. I had talked to her a bunch of times in the past few years, and I consider her a friend. Too bad she's always with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Otherwise, I might talk to her more. It's just I get so flustered around those two. They're practically famous! Well, Harry is, and Ron's his best friend. 

I walked down to the Great Hall, alone, and took my place near the end of the table, near Fred and George Weasley. Those two are freaking hilarious. That's why I like to sit near them. They're nice, and they don't bother me about my lack of friends. The Sorting Ceremony was beginning, so I looked around. Dean Thomas smiled at me, and I grinned back. The two of us had become friends our second year, when we found out we both love to draw. I glanced down the table, and then there HE was.

Harry Potter. He looked different this year, and it took me a few moments to figure out why. First off, he wasn't wearing glasses, and second, he had grown. As in, he was tall. Well, taller than me, at least. I could hear his friends teasing him.

"Lord, Potter, get in a fight with a bottle of Skele-Gro?"

"Aw, he looks so CUTE without his glasses! What happened to them, anyway?"

"My cousin broke them, and my aunt and uncle wouldn't buy me a new pair. They were all, 'Oh, why don't you just use MAGIC?' They know I can't outside of school. So Sirius sent me a charm, and now I don't need them."

Oh, did I forget to mention that Sirius Black's name has been cleared? Over the summer, he turned himself in to the Ministry, and under Dumbledore's direction, they used a truth serum on him. Now, he's free to do what he wants. It sounds so simple; I wonder why they didn't do that in the first place?

"Attention, students." Dumbledore's voice rang out over the crowd, and all fell silent. "Ah, another year. I hope you're all ready to work hard." A collective groan passed over the crowd. "Yes, I know. Now, I must introduce our newest set of teachers. Many of you will remember Professor Lupin, a former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We are pleased to have him resume his post." Cheers broke out from three of the Tables. Slytherins were the only ones silent. "Also, I would like to introduce Professor Black, our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, as Hagrid has left on some personal matters." Sirius Black, a teacher? Oh, my.The students were silent, not sure how to react. "Also, Quidditch tryouts will begin early this year. It is up to your captains to determine just how early. A notice will appear in your common rooms a few days before tryouts." Dumbledore continued his speech, and then the food appeared.

Ah, the food. We all dug in, filling ourselves to the brim. When our stomachs could hold no more, we stumbled towards our common rooms, and, finally, our beds. Everyone in my dormitory fell asleep quickly, ready to start a new school year the very next day.

I weaved quickly throughout the halls, on my way to Potions. How wonderful. Double Potions with Slytherin, first thing in the morning. I couldn't wait. 

I took my seat near the back of the dungeon, where I could go unnoticed. So I thought. 

"Fenix. Come up here. Now." Oh, spectacular. First day, and I've already got Snape to notice me.I scampered up to the front, my head bent low, so no one could see my blush.

"What do you think will happen if I pour a Raven Potion on Fenix's bright hair?"

Hermione's hand shot up, but Snape ignored her. "Potter. What will happen?"

"Um…"

"Don't know, do you? I hadn't expected you to." Snape rolled his eyes. "Think because you're famous, because girls think you're "cute", that you don't have to study? You think that gives you the right to slack off? You think that, because you play Quidditch, that-"

"It'll turn black," I said.

"What was that?" Snape inquired. Throughout the entirety of my time at Hogwarts, I had barely said two words in Potions.

"I said, it'll turn black. A Raven Potion turns brightly coloured objects black."

"Very good. And here I was, thinking you were as dumb as Potter." Snape smiled at the smirking Slytherins. "You may sit down, Miss Thylacine."

I practically ran to my seat. I hate it when teachers call on me in class. This year, though, I plan on working on my confidence. How else will I make it onto the Quidditch team?

When the bell rang, I walked slowly towards my dorm room. When I was almost there, Hermione grabbed my arm. 

"Hey, Fenix. How've you been? I haven't got to talk to you yet."

"I'm good, Hermione. And you?"

"Just peachy. Oh, shoot, I have to go. I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron five minutes ago. See you later!" With that, she ran towards the hallway. 

I wasn't hungry, so I grabbed my books for Care of Magical Creatures, which Gryffindor had after lunch with Ravenclaw, and walked into the common room. Hanging on one of the walls, in loopy script, was the following message:

Attention Gryffindor!

This is your captain speaking.

Quidditch Tryouts will be held TONIGHT

On the Quidditch Pitch.

6 o'clock sharp!

We need: A Keeper, and Two Seekers.

Hope to see you there!

Yes! This was my chance! I wondered who the new captain was... I spent my lunchtime sitting in the common room, thinking about tonight. It was so soon! When it was time for our next class, I headed towards the lawn.

Most of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were gathered about in small clusters on the lawn. I walked towards Dean and Seamus Finnigan, and stood with them while we waited for our teacher.

"Greetings, class! I am Professor Black, but you can call me Sirius." He emerged from what seemed like thin air- actually, he came from the other side of the school, followed by Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Today, instead of a major lesson, I would prefer to have a talk. I'd like to know my students, so that I can teach them the best way possible. I'll start by telling you a bit about myself. First off, my favourite animal is the Hippogriff, but I know you have already learned about them, so I won't spend a lot of time talking about them. I HATE Potions, love flying, and think Muggles are hilarious. Who wants to go next?"

So the class went on. Everyone introduced themselves. Everyone, that is, except me. I somehow managed to avoid detection. Or so I thought.

The final bell rang, and I gathered up my books. I started to leave with the rest of the class, when I heard my name being called.

"Fenix?" It was Sirius. "That is your name, right?"

I nodded. 

"I noticed you didn't introduce yourself. Any reason why not?"

"Um, well…" I stammered.

"Don't worry, it's okay. You're just shy, right?"

I nodded.

"I was just wondering what your last name is. You look very familiar, and I was wondering…" Sirius shrugged, like he didn't know what to say.

"It's Thylacine," I replied.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry to have kept you. You best go to dinner." Sirius smiled.

"Right, professor. Bye."

I ran off to put my books in my room. I grabbed my brand new Firebolt, a gift from my dad, and passed by the Hall on my way to the Quidditch field. I grabbed a quick sandwich, and walked slowly towards the pitch.

By the time I arrived, there were already many people flying around. I noticed Hermione in the stands, and waved at her. She ran down, and we stood talking.

"Hey! You're trying out? What position?"

"Um, Chaser," I mumbled. 

"Cool! I'm just down here to cheer on Ron. He's trying out for Keeper."

"I sure am," came a voice from behind me. I turned around, and Ron stood there, grinning. "You're Fenix, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I hope you make it."

"Yeah, I do, too. Maybe we both will."

"That'd be neat. I have to try extra hard, too. Harry's the Captain, and since we're best friends, I have to look real good, or people might think he just chose me because we're friends. You know?" He smiled as I nodded. "Well, I got to go. Keeper's up first." He ran off, and hopped onto his broom. All I could think was about Harry being the Captain. Would he pick me? He doesn't even know I exist. Oh well. No harm in trying… 

It was obvious Ron was the best Keeper.Not one quaffle got past him! Then, it was the Seekers' turn.

I walked onto the pitch, with a cry of "Good luck!" from Hermione, nearly shaking with fear. I jumped on my Firebolt, and then, heaven.

Flying is something I can do without fear. I feel natural up in the air, at one with the elements.I swooped in and out around the other players, stealing the quaffle, throwing it through the hoops. It was magnificent. When we were told to return to the ground, I felt a pang of despair. I'd rather stay up there!

I touched down, heard the call of "Results'll be posted later!" from Harry, and then I began to walk towards the school.

"Fenix! Fenix, wait up!" Now who the heck would be calling for me? I turned around, and saw Harry Potter himself jogging towards me.

"Um, hello," I said as he reached me. This was so embarrassing. With my luck, I'd probably throw up on his shoes.

"Gosh, Fenix, who knew you could fly so well?" he asked.

"Um…" I replied. Sages, I'm a spaz.

He smiled. "Hey, you don't have to be so shy. I don't bite." Then that mischievous little grin surfaced. "Hard."

I giggled, sounding like some ditz. I hate myself when I act all girly. It's pitiful. Why does he do this to me? 

"So," Harry said, looping his arm around my shoulders. I just about died. He doesn't talk to me for years, and now this?

"Yeah?" I inquired timidly.

" I was just wondering if you're going to Hogsmeade this weekend? You know, for the trip? If you are, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me, Hermione and Ron…"

I looked at him suspiciously, shrugging out of his grasp. "What do you want?"

"What?"

"I said, what do you want? You've never talked to me in the four years we've gone to school together, and suddenly, you're talking to me. What do you want?"

"Great Wizards, are you always so suspicious and paranoid? Why do I have to want something? I've never really had the opportunity to get to know you, and now that I do, I'd really like to. Is that so wrong?" 

"I'm- I'm sorry. It's just, well, my parents have always taught me that no one operates without an ulterior motive, so I guess I am suspicious…" I trailed off, not knowing how to end.

"Oh, that's right, you ARE a Thylacine. I've heard of them. One of the most prominent Dark families in Britain, no?"

"Listen, you have no right to insult my family." After all the years I had spent fantasizing about Harry, I had never thought he could be so callous.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. Just repeating what I had heard. Besides, you can't be that bad. After all, you're in Gryffindor." We had reached the castle by this time, and were entering the hallway, heading towards our common room. We continued to walk in silence, neither of us attempting to break the stillness that had formed around us. Finally, we reached our common room. When we entered, we split up at the entrances to the dorms.

"Hey, Fenix," Harry called as I began to walk up the stairs. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about that crack about your family. Hey, if you're not doing anything tomorrow, wanna get together?" He smiled shyly at me. Now why in the world would the famous Harry Potter be shy towards ME?

"Um, yeah, that'd be nice. Good night, Harry." I turned up the stairs, and began the trek to my room.

"Night, Fenix."

"Wow, you and Harry seem to be hitting it off," Hermione stated as soon as I entered our room. "Gosh, he was practically drooling."

"What? You're crazy." I cannot believe what Hermione is implying!

"Nope, I know what I saw. You have a crush on him, don't you?"

I blushed furiously. "No," I said, as calmly as possible. After all, Hermione and Harry's relationship had been highly publicized.

"Yes, you do. That is so cute! To tell the truth, I wish Ron would look at me the way Harry was looking at you…"

"Ron? But I though you and Harry…"

"Oh, let me guess. You read Witch Weekly? That was a complete lie. Harry and I are friends, nothing more. Ron, on the other hand…" She trailed off, her cheeks flushing.

"Hey," I inquired, "Why don't you say something to him? It's obvious he feels the same way about you."

"You really think so?" I nodded. "Wow," Hermione smiled. "Oh, but I can't tell him. What if he doesn't like me? Oh, Fenix, what am I to do?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't know. I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Really? Gosh, someone as pretty as you might have had hundreds of boyfriends!" Hermione stared at me, wide eyed.

She thinks I'm pretty? Impossible! 

"Great Wizards!" said Hermione. "I've just had a spectacular idea! You could ask Ron out for me!"

"What!?" I screeched. "I've barely talked to him, ever!"

"That's okay, I've got a feeling you'll be talking to him a lot more. After all, I plan on dragging you into my little group." Hermione smiled at my look of confusion. "Don't look so puzzled! We all think you're really nice, even if the boys haven't gotten to know you that well. Besides, I'm sick of being the only girl!"

I smiled, amazed at her kindness. My first "real" friend…"All right. I'll talk to him tomorrow, in Divination, okay? Right now, I just want to go to bed." I yawned, and flopped back onto my bed, by this time in my pyjamas. Hermione smiled, and did the same. We were both asleep within minutes.

The next morning, I hurriedly dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione had said she would meet me down there, as she had awoken early t be able to spend some time in the library. As I was walking, I heard someone call out to me.

"Hey, Fenix!"

I spun around in surprise. "Hey, Seamus. What's up?"

He grinned wickedly. "You mean other than Harry and yours relationship?"

I shrieked. "What in blazes are you talking about?"

"Oh, just the fact that Harry came in all smiley last night after Quidditch, claiming to be in love."

"He did not!"

"Okay, maybe those weren't his exact words, but the way he mentioned your name made it quite clear to every boy in fifth year Gryffindor."

"You lie. I mean, last night was the first time Harry has ever even talked to me." I rolled my eyes at him. "Nice try, though."

"Hey, just 'cos a guy barely knows a girl doesn't mean he cant like one. Sages, Fenix, you're GORGEOUS! Why wouldn't he like you?" Seamus laughed at my crimson cheeks. 

"You really think I'm pretty?" I inquired timidly.

"What guy wouldn't? Besides, you're also sweet, smart, kind, and a whole bunch of other good things. It's rather amazing you're still single. It's just you're so shy, and a lot of guys are scared since you're a Thylacine and all."

"I don't understand what's so bad about my family. They admitted to their wrongs, didn't they?" I shook my head. "Look, I've got to go. I'm starving. See you later!" With that, I ran into the Great Hall. I was about t take my normal place, when Hermione called my name.

"Hey, Fenix, come sit with us!" She gestured to the empty seat next to her, on the other side of Lavender Brown, who stared at me as I took the seat.

"Hey," Ron and Harry said in unison as I sat down. 

"Hey," I replied. We chatted for a few, eating breakfast, and before we knew it, it was time for class. Hermione left for Arithmancy, while Ron, Harry and I began our trek to the Divination tower. When Harry stopped to talk to Lavender and Parvati, I realized now was my opportunity.

"Um, Ron?

"Yeah, Fenix?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Look, Fenix, if you're about to ask me out, please stop. My best friend already likes you. Besides, I'm in love with someone." Ron stopped when he finally heard my spluttering.

"I wasn't going to ask you out. Are you in love with Hermione?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…Oh, crap. Look, you won't say anything, will you?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Well…I might have to tell Hermione."

Ron paled. "You wouldn't…"

"I might. After all, she IS in love with you." I laughed at Ron's attempt to comprehend my last statement.

"What? Hermione? You're kidding. She likes me? Really LIKES me? Wow. I mean, wow! Oh my gosh! I have to tell her how I feel! No, wait, I can't! It might ruin our friendship. Damn it." Ron's mixture of emotions, right there in the tower, was hilarious. Many students had gathered to watch him flip out.

"Ron, calm down." I looked at him and grinned. "Hey, why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend? Like on a date?"

"Perfect! Thanks, Fenix. Wow. This is awesome." Ron was obviously on cloud nine. 

Then I began to replay our conversation in my head. "Hey, Ron? What did you mean by your best friend–" I was cut off by Professor Trelawney.

"Welcome, class," she said in her quiet manner. "Come in, do come in."

We entered the room, which was the same as we all remembered. The heavy perfume smell still hung in the air, making our eyes droop. I stifled a yawn.

"Now today class, we shall explore the art of Cromniomancy. Now can anyone tell me what that is?" Trelawney looked about the classroom, while everyone fidgeted nervously.

I slowly raised my hand. I will be brave, I will not back down, I repeated to myself. Trelawney called on me.

"Fenix? You know the answer?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's the art of using onions to obtain details about your future spouse." There, I did it! That wasn't so bad, actually…

"Precisely! Today, we will each receive an onion, and try t obtain details on our soul mates." We then received a short talk on how to determine the characteristics of the onions as relating to our future lovers. We went through the details off our onions, and then we presented to the class.

Many had simply made up their answers, but it pleased the teacher none the less. Many of the females' descriptions seemed to be about Harry, who caught my eye and grinned when Ron was speaking. It was amazing how much his soul mate sounded like Hermione…

Then, it was Harry's turn. He blushed slightly as he began to speak. "According to this onion, my soul mate is most definitely a girl." The class laughed, a few guys sighed in relief. "She'll be the same age as me, and come from a mysterious past. The appearance is unclear…There was something about fire, but I wasn't sure how to interpret it… I guess that's it." Harry smiled, and returned to his seat. The teacher nodded approvingly.

"Alright, Fenix, your turn." Trelawney gave me an encouraging smile as I walked to the front of the room, trying desperately to put my shyness behind me.

"My onion," I started, and then continued in a louder voice. "My onion has described my soul mate as one of both love and courage. In a world of lovers and fighters, he will be both. An equal mix. He will know the meaning of pain, and work hard to protect others. His past will have been difficult, yet he continues to rise above those who try to stomp him down.Appearance is irrelevant, although there is something about midnight emerald, whatever that means. I suppose that's it." I walked to my seat, noticing Ron grinning stupidly at me. 

"Well, class," said Professor Trelawney, "that was wonderful. You may gather up your things. The bell is about to ring." 

As we gathered up our things, the bell did ring. I joined up with Harry and Ron as we left the room, climbing down the stairs, noticing a few stares from Lavender and Parvati, as well as some of the other girls. I wonder why?

"What was that look you gave me for?" Harry asked Ron.

"He gave you a look, too?" I inquired, thinking of the way Ron had looked at me after my presentation.

"Yeah, that 'I know something you don't know' look." He shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. "What were they for?"

"Oh…Nothing."

"Bull. Tell us." Harry looked at Ron imploringly.

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Whatever, Ron," I said, rolling my eyes. "Do you two mind stopping by the common room with me? I said I meet Hermione there."

"Okay!" Ron immediately replied, grinning stupidly. 

We approached the common room, weaving our way through the corridors. As we reached our destination, Seamus came running out, his eyes reddened.

"Seamus, what's the matter?" I asked, worried about my friend.

"It's…It's…" He trailed off, biting his lip. 

A/N: Yeah, I know, what a crappy place to stop. Oh well, I'm suffering from writer's block. Any ideas for my next part?


End file.
